China in Sonic Speed
by Tai Claw
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is a hero of more worlds than one and he is sent into a different world, the world of Kung Fu Panda
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Its Tai Claw with a new FanFiction, **[Warning]** this is a Sonic the hedgehog world meets kung Fu Panda world so if you don't like that leave, I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters or Sonic characters (and all of Dr Ivo Robotnik's aliases), But I do own this story so no copying me.

_**China in Sonic speed**_

_Chapter 1_

"COME here sonic" said Amy while chasing Sonic around in circles with Piko piko hammer "you're not going to get away from me this time",

"well I better get going, it's been fun Amy." Sonic says before he goes full speed

"Dam it… [puffing heavily]… just missed him." Amy says as she finds a seat

"don't worry Amy he always comes back" said Tails.

_Meanwhile_ up in space, (in the Death Egg) "Hohohohoho Yes I've finally done," Dr Robotnik laughed evilly

"I think his circuits are fried" Decoe said to Bocoe

"no you idiots," Dr Robotnik says as he looks at him angrily "this, THIS is the one, the one that is finally going to get rid of that speedy little slimeball Hohohohohoho" Robotnik says and then laughs happily,

"ah what is it?" Bocoe said in fear

"yes doctor and… what does it do?"Decoe also said in fair

"it is my latest and finest creation! Hahahaha" Robotnik answers "and you will have to wait and see but I will tell you that it is connected to the Egg Hurricane" he says pointing at a giant egg shaped fan "now all we have to do is trick sonic into coming up here… hmm…," he smirks "I really am a genius"

"Decoe he really has lost it" Bocoe says.

_**[I'm bored… might as well go back]**_ Sonic thought while running as he was turning around he heard a very loud _**Booom! **__**[Sounds like fun]**_ "Must be Eggman" he then hears a rushing noise, he looked up just to see the X Tornado rushing over him "looks like I got a race… well gotta juice".

(Over where the boom came from) "This is more fun than I thought" Dr Robotnik says.

"Hay Eggy" sonic says,

"what do you want slimeball" Eggman said angrily

"Eggman why are you attacking a forest with nobody or nothing for miles" Tails said (as the X Tornado comes over Eggman)

"Oh no looks like I'm out of here" Eggman says as he leaves

Tails lands to talk to Sonic "that's weird doesn't Eggman usually try to get rid of us first" he says to sonic.

"Well maybe he finally learnt" Amy says.

Sonic looks thoughtful for a moment "…well let's go home… Tails I'll race you home" he says (home where they have been staying for a while).

"Ok" he shrugs at Amy then Amy and Tails hope in the X Tornado once they were ready tails says "Ready Sonic".

Sonic stands there nodding "ok…Tails ready…" then Tails joins in "Steady" as the X Tornado gets ready to race "GO!" Amy yells in joy they then race off without noticing that the doctor was actually hiding behind a group of boulders with Bocoe and Decoe "just wait Sonic will be back".

The X Tornado just manages to keep up with sonic at the start (only because Sonic's mind was on other things) and what he was thinking is _**[I wonder what Eggman was up too] **_he looks up to see the X Tornado passing him _**[well I'm going to see what was back there] **_he spins around and goes back in full speed.

Back at the clearing where (A/n: jut to remind you) Dr Eggman is hiding, "Come on… there has got to be something here" said Sonic while running all over the place to search for whatever it was that Eggman was searching for, then an earthquake happens "woe" and then he notices that Eggman, Bocoe and Decoe were running to him and once they were close enough to him this white light flashed from nowhere and the next thing sonic knew is he's on the Death Egg. _**[This is the death egg… how did I get here**__**] **_"So the talking egg's ship well this should be fun" then Eggman showed up "I couldn't agree with you more this should be fun indeed… now to activate the S-trap" he said while slamming his fist down on red button a portal appeared the floor became really slick and slippery and the Egg hurricane started blowing out tremendous winds "huh you think this is alone is going to get me into that" then he start running against the winds but sliding back so he gave up and tried to jump it but then a net shot out and he was thrown straight into the portal Dr Robotnik looked on in shock "it worked… I finally got rid of that blasted slimeball!...Hohohoho" he started laughing "and now to start my egg empire" he said evilly.

"Ahhh!" Sonic yelled as he fell to the ground and "offf…" as he lands "where am I" he said as he sat up "and what am I wearing" as he looks to see a dark blue sash and black pants but he still had his trademark shoes on "well at least they didn't change… well no point staying here let's see where I am" he says as standing then running off to find the nearest town.

_Meanwhile _by the peach tree of heavenly wisdom Shifu was meditating when he had a vision of Master Oogway "Master Oogway how have you been" Master Oogway just replied with "a lost soul of the wind you will meet to help him find his way" master Shifu looked at him "how will I find this soul?" "Where will I find him?" "When will I find him?" Oogway just chuckled and disappeared. Po's heavy footsteps brought him back to the world of the waking "… (sigh)…what is it Po?" Po looked at him in a way that said "how did you do that" Shifu then sighed again "Po my patience is wearing thin" Po looked at him and said "Master… (panting)…sorry, steps …(exhausted sigh)…Master Shifu there's a bandit attack down on the valley" Master Shifu got up angrily "there's a bandit attack and you tell me about it… (Poking his finger into Po's belly)…You're the Dragon warrior, it's your job, you handle it" Po looked at apologetically "yes Master" he said while bowing and he then ran off as quick as he could "now back to meditating". "Let's go" Tigress said seeing that Po was coming, they ran down the steps towards the screams for help when they got down to the town they got surrounded by Wolfs and Crocodiles. Sonic hearing the screams run towards them to find a town with heaps of Wolfs and Crocodiles attacking a group which was trying to fight, Sonic spinning straight through a line of wolfs to get to the defenders "well what a lovely day" Sonic said, Tigress looked at Sonic angrily, Sonic jumped up on to a crocodile's head "come on crocy, your too slow" he then stomped on the croc's head super fast until the croc was on the ground knocked out then bowled a wolf over by spinning into him, punched a pair of wolves really fast and they were knocked out "this is fun, you certainly know how to party" he said as he jumped and rained down fast kicks to another croc's head. He ran around the group of Wolfs and Crocs fast enough to cause a tornado and all the Wolfs and Crocs were sent into the tornado and then thrown far away.

_A/n: well that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review =)_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I had A LOT of school assignments to do and then I needed help with uploading a new chapter in to the story (embarrassing) but eh, I'm new at this, well at least it's fixed now (thanks to Spade – Omega 7 for the help). I will try to update faster from now on (no Promises though).

**Shout outs:**

Piratehulkma – Yo thanks for the Positive input and I've put the story into the crossovers section so it all goods=)

Spade - Omega 7 – thanks again with thehelp and the pointing out that I had grammatical errors.

Ven-nificent – thanks for the speech tip and the positive outlook on this story.

Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who read please review I need more people to review please

_** China in Sonic speed**_

**Chapter 2**

"Well that was fun" Sonic Said to the Furious Five after cleaning up the mess from the battle with the Crocs and Wolves, as they walked to Mr Ping's Dragon Warrior Noodles & Tofu for dinner, then they entered Mr Ping's noodle shop.

"Hay dad" Po said as he saw his father rushing around, the Furious Five walk to a recently emptied table

"Hay son, I'm certainly glad to see you" Mr Ping replied

"What with?" Po asked

Mr Ping gives Po a quick and exhausted hug "lots of impatient customers" Mr Ping answers

"Ok, I'll help" Po replied

"Hay, I've got a plan, you two cook and I'll serve" Sonic says to Po and Mr Ping

Mr. Ping asked Sonic "you sure you want to?"

"Of course, but only if you want the extra help"

"Sure, thank you" Mr Ping said as he saw even more people coming in to the Noodle shop

After Sonic helped with creating the world's fastest service because of him rushing about, slow enough so that the bowls of soup and plates of tofu didn't fly everywhere or spill but fast enough so that all the customers were served and happy Sonic and Po went over to join the Furious Five.

"So where did you learn to fight like that…oh and who are you?" Po asked Sonic

"My name is Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic answered, then thought for awhile "and I guess I learnt from past experiences."

"Where did the incredible speed come from?" Po asked in an exited fan-like way

"Yes how long did it take to train to be that fast?" Monkey joined in.

"Actually… I was born with the speed" Sonic answered

Mantis looks disappointed and muttered "so much for me being the fastest"

After that they ate in blissful glee all except Master Tigress since she still only ate Tofu and the dew of a single Ginko leaf.

"So Sonic, do you have a place to stay for the night" Po asked

"Nah, but anywhere will do me just fine" Sonic answered

Then Tigress went "hmph" and stomped up the stairs angrily

"What is her problem?" Mantis asked

"Hay, Sonic," said Po ignoring Tigress for a short moment, "you could stay at the Jade Palace"

"If it's no problem for you guys" sonic replied

Shifu was waiting while meditating in the training hall he heard the doors being opened in by an angry and powerful force and said loud enough for the person to hear "what is it Tigress?"

"Nothing Shifu" Tigress said as she hoped on to the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion and started to do the exercise,

"Don't lie, I know that there is something wrong because there are huge waves of anger...and disappointment radiating off you"

Tigress ignores him and moves to the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors and started smashing through those.

"Master Shifu… am I glad to see you," Po said in a huff "I got a question for you Master"

"Yes Po, what is it" Master Shifu said and then there was a huge Roar and then a big _**Crash... **_as a wooden warrior was sent crashing into a wall, Master Tigress then left .

"What's her problem?" a voice said, Master Shifu looked past Po to see a figure leaning on the wall

"Who are you?" Shifu asked while getting into a defensive position, then a blue Blur appeared and then the same voice said right beside him "oh... some People call me the wind, some people call me the Blue Blur...the question is what are you going to call me?" Sonic said acting spooky and cryptic.

Shifu turns around surprised and asks "how did you do that"

Po says "will you just..."

Sonic interrupted Po with "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk don't ruin the fun Po… _**[sigh]**__..._fine my name is Sonic," he then steps out of the shadows "Sonic the Hedgehog".

_**Meanwhile... **_Tigress was meditating by the peach tree of heavenly wisdom and what her 'meditating' involved was standing and karate chopping and smashing every peach that happened to fall down after a while she finally calmed down enough to stop destroying peaches and started talking to herself while pacing "How Dear that Spike ball Treat The BATTLE Like A Joke"

"What's wrong Tigress?" Master Viper asked sympathetically

"NOTHINGS Wrong" Tigress growled back

"So what's wrong" Viper tried again

Tigress looks at her "very Oogway like of you" Tigress says with a calm anger

"well I do try, and I won't give up, so Tigress what is wrong" Viper said with glee at the fact that tigress noticed her Oogway impersonation, and determination in trying to knowing her friends anger. Tigress glares at her but gives up and says "I… I don't know… it's just something about that Hedgehog get under my skin, I mean part of it is because he treats everything like a joke, I mean sure with Po being here we're not as strict as we use to be and we've soften up just a little, but he's too relaxed about things and I just don't trust him"

Viper looked at her unsurprised "you don't trust a lot of people Tigress and yes even I must admit that he is too relaxed but that can be a good thing".

A/n: So what do you think tell me about it by reviewing and hopefully there are less grammatical errors and I hope you enjoyed it even though Sonic seemed a bit OOC but I thought he could play a little with Shifu's mind try to spook him out a little bit, and sorry to those who think this going to turn out all lovy dovy but that ain't my style So just to put the ideas to rest there will be no Sonic/Tigress or any other type of love affair but you never know… I might just change my mind but better dealt it.


	3. Chapter 3: The fire ball

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I've been trying my hand at another story as well as MORE assessments anyway I am glad that there have been more reviews so my experimental pause was not all wasteful ^-^ anyway here is chapter three but a warning this story will be very short as this was just an experiment but… I might make it longer depends on how much people will review. Disclaimer: I don't own Master Shifu, the five or Po DreamWorks do and I don't own Sonic Sega does.**_

**Shout outs:**

darkgirl43255 – thanks to you for getting me back in this story.

Nero Loveless Highwind – I'm sorry if I have taken too long with uploading my story. =(

Half-Angel-Writer – I'm glad it had potential and hopefully it will keep that potential with this chapter.

I am sorrowful that I have only got three reviews =( and I would like some more please.

_** China in Sonic speed**_

**Chapter 3**

"**DONG…"**the morning dong went "Good morning, Master" all the students even Po jumped out and said while bowing. But one student didn't wake up in time so Master Shifu yelled "Sonic… Sonic!"

"What?" Sonic said from behind Shifu, Shifu spun around and tried to whack him on the arm but Sonic caught it "sorry, but I've been outside all night" Sonic explained. Shifu then tried to kick him but sonic dodged out of the way which just made Shifu even more infuriated.

"How am I supposed to punish you if I can't even touch you?" Shifu asked Sonic.

"Well give me a good reason to punish me" Sonic requested.

"Master Shifu, if you will allow it, maybe me and _Sonic_ could have a sparring match" Tigress interrupted. To that Master Shifu smiled and replied "that is a good idea, ok, after breakfast" he said.

"Well, this could be fun. Anyway what's for breakfast?" Sonic asked.

"Noodles" Po replied. They walked to the kitchen to eat their breakfast (A/n: when I say they walked that meant Po and the five. Sonic just ran there).

"So, after Tigress kills you, do you want a race?" Mantis asked Sonic. Sonic just shrugged and replied "sure but the big kitty over there will have to catch me first".

"DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT." Master Tigress yelled at Sonic. Master Mantis chuckled a bit while Monkey put his hand over his mouth and Crane, Po and Viper just looked worried and fearful. Tigress saw that Sonic just continued eating; she picked up her tofu and stomped out of the room. After he left Mantis said "well, if she wasn't going to kill you, now she definitely will".

Sonic just shrugged and replied with "eh, doubt it" they all just looked at him shocked, while sonic just finished his food "thanks Po, these were good. Do any of you know where Master Tigress will be?" Sonic asked.

"Training hall" Po and the rest of the five that are there say.

"Thanks" Sonic said while getting up and walking out.

"Hmm… this flower will do" Sonic said as he bent over and grabbed the flower, he smelt it "ahh… perfect". Then he ran through the village, up the stairs and to the doors of the training hall "hmm… nice doors" he then opened the doors.

The doors creaked open to show a huge hall filled with all types of training mechanisms… and a pile of rubble. Sonic looked around "wow… cramped". All of the masters moved to the sides of the hall and tigress finished the last wooden dummy by kicking it to pieces then kicking the head through the wall. Sonic walked over to stand in front of Tigress who got into her favourite tiger stance.

"Pretty flower, this, don't you agree?" Sonic asked tigress calmly to infuriate Tigress and let me tell you it worked. "JUST. FIGHT. ME!" Tigress said with a very ice cold weighted anger dripped voice.

Sonic took a long sniff of the flower and replied "ahh… beautiful" then threw the flower at Tigress who grabbed it instinctively. She looked around "where'd he go?" Sonic then kicked out from behind Tigress and got her in the knee. "Here I am" he said cheerfully Tigress tried a leg sweep sonic ran up the leg. Used Tigress's head as a springboard. "So how do you win this?" Sonic asked.

"You win when the other has had enough or one of you throws the other out of the sparring square" said a voice from the door. It was Master Shifu.

"Great… so I have to knock her out or she will kill me… now I know why Mantis said after Tigress kills me. Fun" then he got ready to go. Tigress got back up and back into another tiger stance. Sonic rolled into a ball and spun full force into Tigress. Tigress went flying out of the square.

"There we go, she… is… out. That was easy" Sonic said with a smile.

Master flew at Sonic and punched him flying into the wall. "Fine you want to play little kitty… let's play" Sonic said.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT… Yah" Tigress launched herself at him just to crash head first into the wall.

"Hay, kitty I'm over here," Sonic said standing where tigress was, "want to play pinball?"

"What's p-i-n-b-a-l-l?" asked Mantis testing out each letter.

"Ohh…you don't know?," Sonic replied "hear, let me heal you" He said He span into a ball then built a lot of speed up and launched. He went into Tigress then into the roof. He went down again bounced of one of the training equipment launched back into Tigress. Then bounced on top of the field of fiery death triggering the flames. Spun into the flames and caught fire then flew into Tigress who was just getting up. Tigress went through the floor. Sonic stopped spinning and the flames went out.

"Wow" Po, Mantis and Monkey said in unison.

"Hmm… impressive, Sonic" Master Shifu said then Sonic bent into the hole and asked are you alright?"

"Ah… ooh… *puff*…*huff*" tigress then got out of the ground and fainted on the floor.

_**A/n: well that one only took about 2 – 3 hours. So if there are any mistakes please tell me. I hoped you enjoyed the fight it took longer than I expected but tats alright ^-^ Please send what you think and Tigress might get her revenge… but who knows 'cause I don't. "Why did you make Sonic win?" asked Tigress**_

"'_**Cause he did" I reply. ^-^**_


End file.
